


SLAP!

by Keenir



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: ...ish mostly, Gen, Loki always has an answer, SHIELD is subtle, Sif has cameos, Speculation, Thor: The Dark World Trailer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 14:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenir/pseuds/Keenir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Looking into the eyes of the woman who had struck him just now - Loki asked her, "When I give offense, I tend to remember giving it.  Yet you...Thor, who is this?" </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	SLAP!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Adventures of Jane and Science](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/26461) by darktheoceans. 



> Thank you, Phosphorescent, [for the link](http://archiveofourown.org/works/936206).

Contrary to what the myths peddled on some worlds, Loki had in fact been hit before. He raised a hand not in reprisal but on the off chance Sif and the others would come to the defense of one of their princes. _Clearly I still retain some optimism...or is it hope?_ Loki thought.

Looking into the eyes of the woman who had struck him just now - not backing out of her reach as some accounts would have say he tends to do, not thrusting his face into hers as other accounts would promote - Loki asked her, "When I give offense, I tend to remember giving it. Yet you...Thor, who is this?" 

"Loki, this is Jane," Thor said, having been about to introduce his brother to her when she had stormed away to slap Loki - _All I said to her was 'ah, there are Loki and Sif',_ and tried not to think what would have happened if Jane had slapped Sif. _Verily, Jane would be saying 'ow ow ow ow ow' as I and Loki used to._

"Jane?" Loki asked, and then lowered his head as courtly manners dictated, "Jane Foster, how lovely to meet the woman who endangered herself so Thor could regain Mjolnir," and took a small measure of pride at the expression now on the woman's face.

"But tell me," Loki requested of her, "what offense have I given _you_ that you struck me?"

"To me, personally, nothing. But you invaded my planet -"

"Had I known it was yours, I would not have done so."

"- and you sent the Destroyer -"

"I suppose you would have preferred to keep Thor on hand and powerless. Did you want an apology?"

"- and you're as bad as you are in the myths!" Jane finished, determined to give him something he couldn't bat away like a cat with string. Though she wasn't sure why Thor was chuckling behind one hand, or why Sif was visibly trying not to smile.

Loki _did_ smile. "There are eight Realms besides this one. And each one has myths regarding those who live here. So I fear you must be more specific."

She glowered at him.

"I see. And does that mean you are an errand girl, delivering slaps when your masters bid you do so?"

"I don't have masters."

_We all have masters, whether we like it or not._ "SHIELD," Loki said.

Sif mouthed that word, unfamiliar with it.

Thor frowned, remembering when Jane had held nothing but contempt and invective for the organization.

"SHIELD doesn't tell me what to do," Jane said, though she thought back to all the offhand comments she had overheard SHIELD agents and operatives making, seen left-behind notes which referred to the attack on New York... _And if anyone can drop enough hints without seeming deliberate about it... After all, they had to know_ I'm _more likely than any of them to get to come to Asgard. God, now I'm thinking like Darcy._ "They don't."

"Of course," Loki said, but his face told her that he didn't believe that any more than she did. Straightening himself out, he looked to Thor and asked, "You dragged me out here for a reason. Will you now tell me what that was?" _Or was the slap the entire point?_

Thor nodded. "The Realms are under attack. We march to war, Loki. And I would have you join us. May you unleash your power at our common enemy."

**Author's Note:**

> Wasn't entirely sure about the last line, or if the preceeding one should have ended it.


End file.
